Champions Guard (Revision)
by Reaction Writer
Summary: Jaunes has known Pyrrha for most of his life, he made the promise that he always keep her safe... so that's exactly what he is going to do
1. Chapter 1- The wooden chest

I own nothing

"Normal speech"

"_Whisper"_

"Loud Speech!"

"YELLING!"

'_Thought'_

*sounds/SOUNDS*

**-Enjoy-**

It was late Sunday morning in the team JNPR dorm as a certain valkyrie laid in her bed, because everyone was out

"UUUHHGG!, I'm Soooooo Booooored!" she blurted out as boredom took hold of her.

She continues to groan as she rolls over off her bed landing on the floor with a solid *Thump* a bored and unaffected look on her face.

As it so happened she landed facing her fearless leader's bed, the look of boredom was changed to one of curiosity as Nora saw somethings under Jaune's bed.

she saw what look like a pair of cases, she pulls both out from underneath the bed to get a better look at them. one was a wooden chest with polished brass fittings that Jaune's dual crescent symbol engraved on top and the second one was a large black pelican case with the same symbol spray painted in yellow in the same position.

Nora scrunched her face to think of what do "Oh, I Know!" she said excitedly as she heaved the box out the room into team RWBY's room

**::RWBY'S DORM ROOM::**

For once there was silence in the dorm as Ruby read a comic, Weiss studied, Blake read her smut and Yang brushed her hair.

That peace was short-lived as *Slam* Nora kicked open the door *Thump* dropped both cases on the ground *Slam* and finally slammed the door shut.

"Hey Guys Look What I Found Under Jaune's Bed!" The hammer girl blurted out, getting RBY's attention, as Weiss looked annoyed.

Ruby, Yang and Blake gathered around the boxes as the brawler asked the first question "so… what do you think they are?"

Blake chimed in "Nora did you ask Jaune before taking these?" she asked not wanting to invade someone's privacy

Ruby nods agreeing with the ninja "Yeah!, what if it's something that we're not saposta to see!" the reaper blurted out not wanting to upset her first friend

Nora pouted "Ah come on guys, Its Jaune, it's not like he's gonna get angry," she said reassuringly "plus…" she plopped down near Ruby "… It could be a weapon" she said, slyly getting a fist bump from the brawler.

"That's gonna be a bit of a problem because the black one's locked" Black said pointing to the heavy padlock on the pelican case, hoping to deter them with opening the cases.

Yang countered "Well this one not locked" the brawler said pointing to the wood chest with a simple brass latch she had her foot on, Blake relents knowing that Yang won't be convinced otherwise

Ruby now convinced thanks to a mixture of peer pressure and the possibility of a weapon being hidden from her was staring at the chest with wonder "Let's open It" she said, reaching for the lid and carefully opening it, she heard the creaking from hinges almost seeing what it contained until *Slam* a white heel stomped the box shut, almost taking the reaper's finger with it "EEP!"

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss shouted "As much as I do not like the dunce, it would be unbecoming of his _friend_…" she points at ruby "To invade his privacy" the reaper looks down in shame…

Only for Yang to yankWeiss's leg and push her back, throwing her off balance and causing her to land on her butt.

The brawler unceremoniously flung open the case the reveal its contents for all to see

The case itself was lined with soft red velvet that holds four weapons, An 1897 trench gun, a Broomhandle style pistol with a blued finish, Rosewood grips and old Menagerie writing stamped on the side, along with a nickel-plated Colt Detective Special with ivory grips and a rather large looking antler handle bowie knife.

"WOAH!" Ruby said picking up the shotgun "How did Jaune get this, they stop making them decades ago" the Reaper racks the pump and dry fires it "Soooo Cool!" she squicked out

"Yeah, Here I thought vomit boy was a knight" Yang examined some the shotgun shells.

"Why would jaune have this?" asked Blake as looked at the old broom handle pistol, the old writing cathing her eye

"YEAH…" Nora said loudly, the revolver in her hand as she messed with it the most unsafe way possible "Isn't Jaune's theme supposed to be a knight… last time I check knights don't use guns" Nora was silent for a moment before *GASP* "Jaune-Jaune's Got A Secret!" the hammer girl said as the rest of the room looked at her with disbelief.

Weiss who picked herself off the floor giving her two cents "As if the dunce is hiding something from, he probably bought them at a mall or something like that." she said offhandedly

Ruby looked at her partner "But what if these Jaune's normal weapon… I mean he's kinda… sorta… is… bad with Crocea Mors…" she holds the trench gun out "But maybe that's because it's not the weapon he trained with, I mean like um… Yang trying to use Crescent Rose or Weiss swing around Magnhild."

They thought about it for a moment their trains of thought derailed by *Knock-knock* "Guys it's Ren, Have seen Nora?"

Nora replied, "I'm In Here Renny With Team RWBY Looking A Box Of Fearless Leader's Stuff!" Nora said as all the girls look at her "What?" she asked as Ren enters the dorm

"What do you mean by 'Box of fearless leader's stuff'?" Ren questioned,

Ruby held the trench gun up sheepishly "Well ya see… Nora found some boxes under Jaune's bed and brought it here…"

Ren looked at the Hammer wielder "Why?"

"Because I was bored" Nora added as Weiss stands up and walks to the door "Hey where ya going?" Nora asked.

"I refuse to be here when Jaune finds out that willingly went through his belongings without his permission" Weiss explained as she headed to the door opening it to reveal the shaggy-headed blonde in question… wearing a baby blue apron

"Oh, Hey guys I was just to see if you guys were hungry I made enough for eigh-" he interrupted himself as he took a good look at the room as everyone was staring at him, his gun cases on the floor, his trench gun in ruby's grasp and Nora still holding his revolver "Ruby… is that?" he pointed his gun in the reaper's hands with an out of character edge to his voice.

"What No!, I have no idea what you're talking about" Ruby tried to play off as she moved the gun behind her… poorly

"Is that my gun?" Jaune asked, knowing the answer

"Nooooooo" the reaper trailed off, refusing to look at Jaune out of pure shame

Weiss pinches her brow, fed up she says "Jaune I would like to apologize despite not wanting to be a part of this, Nora found these cases under your bed and brought them here" she explained

there was a moment of silent tension from Jaune as holds his hand out in front of Ruby, who places the trench gun in it. "*sigh* You know… you could've just asked" he said more annoyed than anything else

"I'm really sorry" Ruby squicked out

Jaune simply pats her head "It's fine just ask me next time" he turns to Ren "Nora not allowed to have pancakes for a week"

"WHAT!" Nora yelled out as ren nodded in agreement

"And give me back my gun" Jaune said annoyed, snatching the snub nose back from the grenadier and placing it along with the trench gun back into the wooden chest "Now let's just forget that this happened and go eat, I made lunch and I don't want it to get cold" she said picking up both cases with ease and leaves the dorm, Ren and a grief-stricken Nora followed suit, leaving Team RWBY to themselves

"Should… should we go?" Ruby asked "I mean he's not mad but, we did look through his stuff and wouldn't it be rude to eat his food?" she played with her cape.

Weiss leaves "Since I had nothing to with it, I'm leaving"

"I tried to stop you" Blake said flatly following Weiss out the door

"Hey! Wait For Me" Ruby shouts speeding to the JNPR dorm as Yang trailed behind her, both unable to ignore the fact that Jaune's cooking was too delicious to pass up.

**::Next day, Combat class::**

Jaune had spent the day and a half dodging any and all questions about his hidden set of weapons, most coming from a certain reaper and his team's own grenadier. Thankfully the fact that he was raised the middle child of eight and the only boy, means that he is more than ready to handle it.

But, now he was sitting in the class of his least favorite teacher, professor Goodwitch. "Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester" he swore that she had it out for him, a majority of the time he was going to fight it was against this ginger fuck. "Prepare yourself and your equipment, you will be sparring each other today"

Approaching his locker he hears Cardin behind him "Loser" he simply said before walking off.

…

…

…

You know what…

He was feeling petty today.

So, he closes his locker leaving Crocea Mors and heads to his dorm '_I almost feel… nope, what I'm about to do won't leave a dent in my conscious' _he thought to himself '_Just one in Cardin if I'm lucky' _

Back in the combat room, everyone was ready and waiting on Jaune for about five minutes

"Jeez, what's taking vomit-boy so long" Yang whined, bored out of her mind

"Yeah" ruby chimed in "he usually get ready really fast"

Pyrrha spoke up "Maybe he isn't feeling well?" she suggested '_It's not like him to so late' _she thought, biting the inside of her cheek

"Probably too scared to face me" the bully said with a shit-eating grin

Jaune enters the room loading his trench gun that now had a two-point leather sling attached to it "Sorry for being late, Just had to make a quick stop to pick up some things up" he said.

Everyone took notice on his new outfit and the weapons he was carrying.

Jaune now wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tucked into his pants paired with a burgundy-colored tie and olive tweed waistcoat. On his hands were a pair of brown leather short cuff driving gloves. He had a pair khaki-colored Jeans held up by a brown leather belt with a brown back holster for his Revolver, matching knife sheath, added more pouches for shotgun shells and pistol magazines and on his left hip and a brown leather drop-leg holster with brass rivets now snuggly holding the Broomhandle pistol on his right thigh and finally on his feet were a new pair of Brown leather jump boots.

"Let's just start the match, I think I've taken enough of the classes time" Jaune said facing his professor, loading a shell into the chamber and racking the pump foward

Goodwitch slightly annoyed wanted no more interruptions states "Very well, are both combatants ready?"

Jaune nodded and turned her face to Cardin who still had a shit-eating grin "You should forfeit now and save yourself the humiliation." the bully said

"Then… BEGIN!" the professor shouted as the aura meters of Cardin and Jaune presented themselves

Cardin charged first speeding towards him with an overhead strike, Jaune counters by *BANG* shooting Cardin in the hand, disarming him

Cardin was too distracted with the tremendous amount of pain on his hand to notice that Jaune had closed the gap between them and *BANG* shoot him point-blank in his chest

Cardin had dropped to his knees, clutching his gut and wheezing, as the shot had knocked the wind out of him. The bully heard Jaune speak "You should forfeit now…" he looks to see that now straight down the barrel of Jaune's shotgun "Or do you feel like making yourself out to be an even bigger idiot than what we know, by trying to get up"

Cardin may not have been smart to enter beacon without the help of his councilman father but… nothing he's an idiot who's going to call Jaune on his bluff "Like you have the ba-" *BANG*

Jaune once again shot the bully point-blank in the face, so Cardin was now out cold with a definitely broken nose… the whole match took less than two minutes

The class immediately turned their attention to the aura display to see that June's aura was still at full and Cardin's was in the yellow, then to their teacher who had a bit of stunned look on her face "T-this match is over, Mister Arc has won by knock out" the headmistress said "And call a medic in for Mister Winchester"

Jaune was about to walk out only to be stopped by his team and team RWBY in his way. Though Pyrrha had looked with a sigh instead of a look of confusement, or in Ruby's case awe "Jaune I think we should tell them" the champion spoke up as she walked to his side

"I Knew It! Jaune-Jaune's Gots a Secret!" Nora said literally shaking with excitement

"Tell us what exactly, and how does Pyrrha know?" Weiss asked with her usual snarkiness

"Yeah!" Ruby piped up, now looking up to both Jaune and Pyrrha with puppy dog eyes "don't you trust us?"

Both champion and supposed knight didn't move a muscle "Ruby I have seven sisters that's not gonna work" Jaune said flatly causing the reaper to pout.

Pyrrha slaps his arm and gives him a look

Jaune sighs "Fine… _this was a dumb idea" _he said to himself as Pyrrha rubbed his back

"Well Vomit boy out with it what so important that you keeping your butt-kicking kills on the down-low?" Yang asked with a hand on her hip

"Because I'm Pyrrha's bodyguard"

**-End-**

Look I know I haven't uploaded in a long time I'm just going back and revising some of the chapters in my stories that I'm not happy with.

Revision list

Champion's guard

Maelstrom Arc

Jaune x game Girls

So thank you for your patience


	2. Chapter 2- Answers and an Arc's Armory

I own nothing

"Normal speech"

"_Whisper"_

"Loud Speech!"

"YELLING!"

'_Thought'_

*sounds/SOUNDS*

NOTE: To make things a bit easier the names of Jaunes New weapons will be put in **Bold**, so you guys can identify them

**-Enjoy- **

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked blinking several times in confusion

"I'm Pyrrha's bodyguard" Jaune repeated as both teams continue to stare at him in disbelief except for Pyrrha who simply sighed

Weiss butted in "Arc!" came her nagging voice "Have you meaning to tell me that for the last month that you wave not been fighting to the fullest extent of your ability?" she ask-err demanded as if she were insulted

"Yep" Jaune nodded with his usual dumb smile "I've held back… a lot"

Weiss fully expecting some sort of apology says "Very well I acce-Excuse Me!"

"Your excused" Yang said pushing her to the side before asking Jaune "So Vomit-boy are you really P-money's bodyguard?"

Jaune again Nods but, this time more annoyed "Yeah… look, can we talk about this later we're kinda in the middle of class" he states, pointing out that they are still in Professor Goodwitch's class.

"Mister Arc is right, now unless you all want detention please return to your seats" she stated patiently as both Cardin was being led out of the classroom in a stretcher

**::JNPR Dorm Room, After Classes::**

"So… does anyone have any questions?" Pyrrha asked everyone as Jaune served her a cup of tea in the private kitchen and living room connected to their room

"Yeah, why did you get a private kitchen and living room?" Weiss asked in an annoyed tone

"Pretty sure Pyrrha meant about me Weiss" Jaune said moving behind a kitchen island, getting out some ingredients from the fridge and cupboards

Blake who was sipping from a teacup asks "So… how long has Jaune been your bodyguard?"

"Officially about four years" Pyrrha stated "Unofficially…"

"Twelve years," Jaune said as he began to chop up some vegetables

"Wait, how long have you and Jaune known each other?" Ren asked Pyrrha

"Since we were about five" The champion states

Nora pipes up "Awww, you and Jaune-Jaune are like me and Renny"

"Except me and Pyrrha have been dating for almost four years" Jaune stated offhandedly as he continued to cook

"WHAT!?" Almost Everyone yelled, the champion looked back at Jaune and simply gives him the 'Look' for causing her a bigger headache

"Wait… You And Vomit-Boy!?" Yang blurted out rudely

"Honesty… How?" Weiss asked

"Really?" Ruby asked, thinking that they would make a cute couple

Ren and Blake remained silent simply drinking their tea, it was really good

"Is that why Pyrrha sleeps in your bed sometimes… or that she wears your clothes?" Nora asked

"Yep" Jaune spoke as he let two pots come to a boil on the stove and takes out a large cake pan and some cornmeal "And why did Yang and Weiss sound so offended?"

"Well because you hardly look like the type of person someone of Pyrrha's stature would date" Weiss states, full of herself

Jaune much to his credit didn't shoot the Schnee on the spot though, Pyrrha *Ahem* cleared her throat to grab the Heiress's attention "Don't insult my boyfriend, it might be hazardous to one's health" she explained with a sickly sweet smile that sent chills down Weiss and Yang's spines

"So Jaune, how did you become Pyrrha's bodyguard?" Blake asked a bit curious

Jaune looks to his Girlfriend she gave a sullen nod "Well when we were younger I'd usually have to stop bullies from picking on Pyrrha and when she started to become famous I had to make sure she safe so I just did out of habit and continued to do it for free until Pyrrha said she couldn't have me doing it for nothing so she put me on her payroll" Jaune explained, to the disbelief of many in the room

"Really, P-money was bullied?" Yang said skeptically

"Yeah… I didn't have much growing up, so I became a target to people who thought I was beneath them" she said with a sad smile "I don't want to go too much into it but, before I won my first Mistral Tournament and I received all the sponsorship deals, Jaune's family helped me as much as they could"

A moment of tense silence past, only for Ruby to raise her hand to ask a Question "Ruby we're not in class, you don't have to raise her hands just ask" Jaune said still cooking, internally thanking the girl for lightening the mood

"Can I see the rest of your weapons?" Ruby asked putting her hand down

"Sure but, how about after we eat" the blonde boy responded placing the oven on and walking to the table with the rest of his friends "dinner won't be ready for another 10 minutes, Any other questions?"

Deciding not to dwell any more on her teammate's past Nora asks "Why'd you both come to Beacon?"

'_To keep this world safe' _Pyrrha thought to herself, feeling extremely guilty for keeping secrets "I wanted to know how it felt going to school like a normal person, though… I didn't realize that I would be constantly swarmed by fans" she said aloud a bit tired from all the attention

Jaune placed his arm over her shoulder and rubbed to soothe her "I didn't have much intention on a being a huntsman but Pyrrha didn't have to do much to convince me on the whole 'normal person' thing, though I forget whose idea it was for me act like an idiot" he hung his head in embarrassment

"It was Azure's Idea dear" Pyrrha explained "She didn't take into account that people can be…" the champion pause to find the polite word for it but luckily everyone else but in

"Mean" Put forward by Ruby

"Idiotic" stated Weiss

"Bigoted" Added Blake

"Stupid" Yang said

"CRAZY!" Exclaimed Nora

"People" Ren deadpanned

"Assholes" Groaned Jaune

"...Yes" Pyrrha said not disagreeing with anyone

Jaune raised his head again "Any more questions?" He asked hoping there would be none

*Grrrgl* Went Nora's stomach "Yeah! What's for dinner?" she asked

"Shrimp and sausage gumbo, white rice, and cornbread" Jaune said to the chorus of stomachs growlings

**::45 Minutes Later::**

After eating Jaune went into the bedroom to get his weapon cases. Leaving everyone else around the couch and coffee table.

"I wonder what other types of weapons Jaune has" Ruby states exited before turning to Pyrrha in realization "Wait you know, TellMe-TellMe-TellMe!" she begged

Pyrrha simply chuckled "Patience Ruby, it would ruin the surprise" she said as Jaune entered the living room once more holding both of the cases they saw before and sets them on the floor.

"Okay I'll start, the weapon you guys saw me use during combat class" Jaune pulls out his bowie knife "This is '**Pick**' its a custom built bowie knife that I got from my dad the handle is made from elkhorn and the blade is hardened steel, along with my revolver I normally carry it with me everywhere" he reaches behind him to the Colt Detective Special, unholsters it and unloads the moonclip holding all six rounds of .38 special, Leaving it on the table.

"Does it have a name?" Ruby asked

Jaune nods "**Gumshoe**"

"Gumshoe, What's that suppose to mean?" Nora asked

Yang chimes in "Isn't that the name that detectives have in those old crime movies you, dad and uncle Qrow Watch" she was looking at Ruby

"Yep pretty much, I got it from my uncle James when I officially became Pyrrha's Bodyguard" Jaune said as he pulls out his Broomhandle "This a Shanxi type 17, a Menagerie reproduction of an old Atlas C96 pistol rechambered in .45 ACP, a little old but I still love it… Oh and I call it **Big Mama**"

"Where did you get it?" Nora asked

"Bit of a long story" Jaune said

**[Flashback]**

Jaune was standing on the sidewalk of a Gunshop in Menagerie as the crowds behind him solely focused on Pyrrha on stage for a charity event, something about Faunus and Human Coexistence but Jaune wasn't really paying attention.

What caught his eye instead of the love of his life was the Broomhandle pistol in Question

"Neat" was all he said before entering and buying it

**[Flashback End]**

…

…

…

"You dunce" was what Weiss said, pinching her brow

Jaune ignores her and reaches the wooden chest takes out the trench gun. Ruby speaks ups "I can't believe you got an 1897 trench gun, there like super hard to find and really expensive if it's an original" excitement evident in her voice

The Champion chuckles as Jaune handed the shotgun to the young reaper "Ruby it's a reproduction made with more modern metals, I had it commissioned to be built for Jaune's sixteenth birthday"

Jaune spoke "And it's called **Broom-stick**"

A snort comes from Yang as everyone else groaned at the pun name sans Ruby occupied with the shotgun,

He walks to the black case unlocks it "As for the rest of my weapons, I brought two"

"Then what's with the large size of the box, are you really just using it to carry two guns?" Ren asked

"Of course not… but it's a big gun" Jaune answers, he lifts the and absolute goliath of an LMG, that was a Lewis gun with the Barrel radiator and places it on the coffee table causing it to creak under its weight "This is my Lewis gun and like Pyrrha's sword Milò is chambered in 30-06"

"A bit much… isn't it" Ren asked

Jaune shrugs his shoulders "It's not like I use it all that much… but it pays to be prepared when dealing with Grimm, especially with 650 rounds of high powered rifle ammunition a minute"

Ruby went starry-eyed again "What is its name?"

"**Pan**" Jaune said simply "And its time for my last weapon… that I brought to Beacon" Jaune said he pulled out an M1917 Bayonet, a short sword styled one that was meant to go on the front of his Trench Gun

Nora deflated a bit "Kind of a disappointing finish" she was hoping for something that goes boom

Jaune ignores her with an eye roll, placing the bayonet on the coffee table "Well that all the weapons I got, at least the one that I brought with me to Beacon…" Ruby drops her head "But now that we're gonna be open about this I'll probably have to ask my parents send me something to even out my loadout" Ruby was even more excited

Blake steers the conversation by asking "Oh, So since you and Pyrrha grew up together does that mean that you both were trained by the same person?"

"Yes we were" Pyrrha answered "Actually Jaune and I were trained by both his parents and his uncle James"

"Yeah, my mom and dad would teach us spear, sword and shield while my uncle James would teach us how to shoot straight" Jaune said

Again Weiss couldn't help but think that name sounded familiar, so she asks "Why do feel like this uncle of yours is someone I should know?"

"Well it would be a kind of a shock if you didn't know, he is the Headmaster of Atlas Academy and a general in the Atlesian Military" Pyrrha explained

Weiss's brain stopped to process what the Minstral champion told her, she faced jaune with a look of disbelief "… your uncle… is General James Ironwood"

Jaune again shrugs "Well he's not actually my uncle he was my Dad's Partner back when they attended Beacon, so I never really saw him as anything other than my uncle"

"What Are You Going To Say Next, That Your Mother Was The Former Minstral Champion, Juniper Cross!" Weiss continued still in disbelief

"Oddly specify but, yeah that's my mom" Jaune answered nonchalantly, everyone else looked completely stupified

Weiss looked like her brain completely shut down so Ruby continued with the weapon questions "What about Crocea Mors?"

"Well my dad taught me and Pyr how to fight with sword and shield, but I was never good with the 'and shield' part, it always felt weird when I had to it was like running a marathon in heels" Jaune sighed "I can still use a sword which is why I have the short sword bayonet and Crocea Mors, I either use both hands or have Big Mama in my other hand"

"How about the training you got from you Mom?" Yang asked

Pyrrha answers "Jaune's mother took me under her wing and trained me to champion level with spear and shield and as Jaune said he had a comical level of difficulty when it came to using shields"

"Again that's why I have the bayonet" Jaune said as he places said bayonet on the front end of Broom-stick "See, I get a spear that I can shoot people with"

"People?" Ren asked

"Yup I've shot, punched and stabbed a lot of people who got too creepy for Pyrrha's liking" Jaune said "Actually there was one old guy in Atlas who tried to walk into Pyrrha's dressing room while she changing, I had to pistol-whip him and destroy his robots before tossing him out into the ally"

"Jaune that was Jacques Schnee" Pyrrha said, surprising everyone

"And he is…" Jaune said, genuinely not knowing he was

"He Is My Father, You Dunce!" Weiss exclaimed, giving Jaune the accusatory finger

'_I love him so… so so much, but he can be so dumb sometimes' _ Pyrrha thought to herself

"Oh, then I feel even better about taking the gun he had on him" Jaune said

"You Did What!?" Weiss asked loudly

"Hey, don't try to make me the bad guy here, your dad is the one being a huge creep and I have a policy of taking the weapons away of the people I have to deal with"

Weiss didn't say anything, feeling that defending such actions wouldn't put her in the best light

"Okay enough questions, we have to get some sleep cause we have class in the morning" Jaune said as he began to pack up all his guns

Weiss was still not satisfied with the lack of answers "What about your training with General Ironwood, you haven't said anything about it"

Both Pyrrha and Jaune stop what they were doing, their love and knowledge of each other transcending all physical means as they both thought of the same moment…

**[Flashback]**

"Mishter Ironwood… is thish absholutely neceshary?" a ten-year-old Pyrrha asked through her braces as she hanging upsidedown by her ankles to a tree, she was calm and collected as one could be when a trusted person ties you and your best friend to a tree for a training exercise

"Having second thoughts Pyrrha?" a seven-year younger Major Ironwood said, wearing a casual Blue suit, a noticeable amount of Grey missing from his hair and his robotic arm on full display

"No I'm jusht worried about Jaune" she said

"I think I'm gonna hurl" a ten-year-old Jaune whined in the same position as Pyrrha the only difference being that the Arc boy had some green on his face, his youth showing that he was noticeably shorter than Pyrrha

"Enough complaining from both you" The future General ordered, he reached back to the table behind him and grabbed a pair of pistols, nothing major just .380 subcompacts small enough for a child to hold but with enough power to not mess around with "Take these" he said while giving children loaded handguns

Jaune's vertigo subsided long enough to ask "So what are gonna do exactly Uncle James?"

James points out the steel hostage target about 45 meters away "Target Practice to coincide with your mother acrobatic training"

Pyrrha raises… well, lowers her hand "Ish that what why we're upside down"

James nods "Its to accustom you both to taking out targets while in the air"

"But what do we do have to do?" Jaune asked

"I want both of you to hit the 'Hostage taker' 10 times consecutively while upside down" James said like it was a normal thing to say

"That sounds easy" Jaune said, that was before his dear Uncle to press a button on his scroll causing the targe to move side to side "why'd I open my mouth"

**[Flashback End]**

For as simple of a task as it sounded it took hours to get 10 headshots on that target and was the simplest of training exercised that the General came up with, but memories of how cute Pyrrha was with braces and messy hair aside… both Arc and Nikos still had Answer Weiss's Question

"No" both Pyrrha and Jaune said

"What?" Weiss asked

"Nope" Jaune said picking up both cases "I'm going to bed" at that point he left into the bedroom

"But you haven't answered my question"

Pyrrha also gets up and says "Goodnight Weiss" before leaving to the bedroom as well

"But but-" Weiss stammered out

"Come on Ice Queen, It's getting late and we have Professor Oobleck in the Morning"

**(END)**

Chapter 2 done

Weapon names

Colt detective special - "**Gumshoe"**

Shanxi type 17- "**Big Mama" **(Metal Gear reference)

1897 trench gun (Opt. Bayonet)- "**Broom-stick"**

Lewis gun- "**Pan"**

Elk antler bowie- "**Pick"**


End file.
